Blake Jenner
Blake Jenner (born August 27, 1992), is an American singer and actor who is the incumbent winner of the second season of The Glee Project and will portray the role of Ryder Lynn on Glee. About Blake recently moved to Los Angeles from Miami, Florida. He drums and juggles, but his passion is acting. Blake has studied acting and improvisation since he was a child. Upon arriving in LA, he worked a few odd jobs in his pursuit of becoming a professional actor. He loves to sing, but has never had a lesson. When he is not performing, Blake works as a parrot salesman. He has received some rejection during his time in Los Angeles, but continues to forge ahead because of the love he has for his craft. Blake was discovered through industry channels to audition for The Glee Project. Trivia *Blake has starred in a few short films before starring on The Glee Project. He also guest starred in one episode of the ABC Family show Melissa and Joey in the last season. *His favorite color is blue. *His favorite food is spaghetti *Some of his favorite bands/artists are Gavin Degraw, The Cab, David Cook, Michael Jackson, and Maroon 5. *His favorite contenders are Michael, Nellie and Abraham. *His favorite song from the competition was Waiting for a Girl/Boy Like You. *His celebrity crushes are Jessica Biel and Scarlett Johansson. *He cites "Harry Potter" and "Captain Underpants" as his favorite book series. *Monkeys and dogs are his favorite animals. *He can't live without music, movies, his family, his car, and Twizzlers. *One of his favorite shows is The Office. *His favorite movies are The Notebook, Dumb and Dumber, and The Social Network. *Some people who inspire him are Jim Carrey and Edwin McCain. *He loves gummy candies. *He enjoys bowling. *His favorite sports are basketball and football, and the sports he did in highschool were football and wrestling. *In his freetime, he likes to go to the movies and go running while listening to his music. *His favorite music genres are alternative and R&B. *His favorite character on Glee is Finn. * He has a homosexual brother. * As a parrot salesman, he doesn't go to doors selling parrots...he works in a parrot store. *As a child he was afraid of mushrooms. (From Fearlessness Blog) *He is deathly afraid of snakes. (From Fearlessness Blog) *He would like to have a storyline with Dianna Agron or Heather Morris. *His middle name is Alexander. *In an interview for KingMac.com he said that the hardest elimination for him was Nellie. *Has a girlfriend named Maria Correa whom he's been dating for three years. Blake and Maria pic *If he could sing a different duet with Nellie other than Waiting For A Girl/Boy Like You, he'd choose to sing 'The Time of My Life' by David Cook or 'Chariot' or 'Not Over You' by Gavin Degraw. *A vocal weakness of his is singing harmonies, as shown in the Romanticality promo. *Has a teacup Maltipoo named Milli. *He has never had a musical lesson. *He plays the drums and the guitar. *Has three older brothers. *His best friend on the show is Michael. *He was the second contender in season 2 to win a homework assignment and be in the bottom 3 in the same episode, First being Charlie in Sexuality. *He is the third male to win a homework assignment. *He went the longest without getting any negative feedback (5 episodes). *Ryan Gosling and Andrew Garfield are two of his favorite actors. *His favorite superheroes are The Flash and Spiderman. *He played Creon in his high school's production of Oedipus Rex. *He says during Season 1 he was rooting for Damian and Cameron. *He is half Cuban, as stated by Nellie on Twitter, and he revealed it during Glee-ality. Source *His character on Glee will have a similar arrival as Damian McGinty's. They both appeared in the episode after the month hiatus that began in early October. *After Maxfield was sent home, Robert Ulrich couldn't go into the bathroom because he could hear someone crying in there. It was Blake, and as he stated, he had wanted to be on Glee so much he just got emotional. Source *He does nothing to his hair in the morning. He just wakes up, flips it, and boom.Source *If he had to choose one person from the cast to make a duet on Glee it would Darren Criss. *Ryan Murphy tweeted that the name of his character is Ryder and he will have some scences with Finn. https://twitter.com/MrRPMurphy/status/238321284159787008 *Before Glee, Blake had appeared on Melissa and Joey as a character named Miller Collins. One of the characters Miller had a few scenes with was named Ryder, which is now the name of Blake's character on the show. *He stated in the reunion after the finale of The Glee Project that he's just a little under 6'1. *Blake's Astronomical sign of Zodiac is Virgo. *Blake auditioned for the role of Blaine, a role called Strando, who was a football player who danced, for one of the bad-guy jocks, and then for Amber Riley’s boyfriend on Glee. Source *At 16, he decided that he would come to Los Angeles, graduated from high school early, moved there on his own, and has, with no help, worked three jobs. Source *When he was a kid, he had big thick glasses, and big teeth, and "was just this little teeny-tiny skinny guy." Source *If he had to date one of his male co-stars he would choose Cory. Category:Actors Category:The Glee Project Winners Category:The Glee Project Contestants